There's nothing Sakura does Better than Revenge
by iheartitachiuchiha
Summary: NOW A TWO-SHOT: Songfic! Sakura warned Karin that revenge is her speciality. So what will happen when Karin goes too far? Karin bashing. Sasusaku with slight Naruhina, Nejiten, Saiino, Shikatema, and SasukexKarin. Please read and review!
1. Revenge

**Hey guys! So this song has been stuck in my head for a rather long time...so I figured hey! why not write a fanfic using this song! :D May be slightly OOC...sorry about that folks! **

**The song used is Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift **

**I do not own the characters or the song used. **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Better than Revenge belongs to Taylor Swift and all respective owners **

**Please read and enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sakura's POV~<strong>

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did!"

Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and I were all standing in a line along the corner of the music classroom as Tsunade was continually scolding us. Sasuke stood behind her with his arms coolly crossed in front of his chest and tons of sluts in body casts were glaring at the five of us.

Currently the girls and I were being lectured and scolded by Tsunade-shishou because I happened to be the target of a certain red headed wench's scheming. The girls were just trying to defend me. Everything started during the summer time.

* * *

><p>We all got together with the guy of our dreams this summer; Hinata with Naruto, Ino with Sai, Tenten with Neji, Temari with Shikamaru, and Sasuke with me. It was the perfect summer romance. The best part was we all attended the same school. Towards the end of summer, we all decided that we wanted to take our relationship further and…that's exactly what we did. We all officially became couples. It was wonderful. Nothing could come between us. That is, until Karin and her bimbos came along.<p>

Basically the entire school knows Karin is a whore—slut, I mean slut. Honestly, she can't be a whore because who would pay her? The entire student body knows except some of the guys and teachers. Karin sucks up to them and acts like a teacher's pet so they won't suspect a thing. Karin has had a thing for Sasuke since freshman year. She made it her mission to make Sasuke hers. When she saw that Sasuke and I had officially become an "item" she went crazy. I remember I asked her politely and even threatened her not to mess with me, but none of that worked.

****Flashback****

"_I honestly wouldn't mess with me if I were you" I said as I clenched my hands into fists._

"_You aren't very scary, pinky!" Karin retorted, her face twisted with annoyance and anger._

"_No matter what you do to me, no matter how bad it is, just remember this one thing." I said as I walked closer and closer to her until our faces were inches apart._

"_There's nothing I do better than revenge" I said with a smirk and sauntered away._

****End Flashback****

Not only did she verbally assault me, she physically assaulted me as well; in and outside of school. She even went so far as to forcibly grab me, gag me, and chop of my long locks of pink hair (of course, at first I was pretty pissed, but I wanted a haircut anyway so I didn't actually mind). If she didn't have her bimbos along with her, and if they didn't corner me, I'm sure I would've been able to escape the situation. But no, I was alone in the girl's bathroom and she and her friends cornered me in there. The worst part of that whole hair fiasco though was that when I told Sasuke he didn't believe me! He thought I was making it up because I was jealous that Sasuke tolerated Karin's fan girl ways every now and then.

Karin went way too far though when she took a stalker video of Gaara and me hugging and showing it to Sasuke. She edited it and slowed it down so it looked like a romantic hug of some sort. Then she showed him another video of Gaara kissing my cheek in an affectionate way. Sasuke saw this and thought I was cheating on him. No matter how hard I tried to explain that he was just a close friend (in fact he's my cousin!) and that I hadn't seen him in such a long time, Sasuke wouldn't believe me! He fell for that wench's evil ways. He gave me a hard and cold calculating stare, told me we were through, and walked away.

As he walked away from me, all I could feel was heart break. My heart clenched and I could feel tears escaping and sliding down my now pale face. I could feel myself losing my usual rosy color. Sasuke began to date Karin which made my heart hurt even more than before.

The next couple of weeks were awful. Sasuke wouldn't talk to me and Karin and her bimbo friends continually harassed me till I beat them black and blue. Of course, there were way too many of them for me to handle so I called my friends for back up (there were like thirty of them! I mean seriously! Give me a break!).

I guess when we were beating them up we went a little too far…they just came back from the hospital after being diagnosed with several broken bones, ribs, noses, etc. Many were in full body casts, yet they still returned to the school to see our punishment. I'm pretty sure we traumatized them as well.

And so, that is why Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and I are currently in this position.

* * *

><p>"You guys seriously injured these poor girls! Now tell me! Who was the mastermind behind this idea? I know that only one person was really in charge. Tell me now, or all of you will be suspended." Tsunade barked while glaring at all of us. I couldn't let the other girls get suspended because of Karin's petty ways! "If one of you fesses up then you'll only be suspended for a week…" I glared at the floor before looking up. I saw that Karin was smirking…it's amazing she could still smirk after what I did to her face.<p>

"Tsunade-shishou, it was me. So suspend me instead of the girls." I said looking up at Tsunade. I heard my friends gasp and saw that Tsunade seemed pretty shocked that I spoke up rather quickly. Sasuke seemed shocked as well but quickly hid his emotions. Karin and her bimbos just continued to smirk at me.

"Uh…well…do you have any reason why you did this?" Tsunade asked, obviously stunned and slightly confused. I smirked at this and turned to look at the girls. They smirked back knowing what I had in mind.

"Why yes Tsunade-shishou I do…" I said with a smile. "But to explain it can the girls and I put on a little show?" I had a wicked glimmer in my eye, I could feel it! Tsunade seemed EXTREMELY confused…it was rather entertaining. Sasuke just stared at me with a blank expression and the sluts couldn't seem to process what was going on.

"Erm uh…sure? Would you like to perform your uh…'show' for the entire school?" Tsunade asked in confusion.

"Why yes we would!" Ino butted in. Her eyes held the same glimmer as mine. "And we would like to use the stage and projector please" She said.

"Uh…okay. I'll gather the students I guess…and we'll meet you at the theater in 15 minutes…" Tsunade said walking out. Sasuke stared blankly at us and walked out as well carrying Karin bridal style. As soon as they all left Hinata spoke up excitedly.

"I-I got the v-video girls! T-Tenten-chan and I-I took i-it f-from the s-security c-cameras b-before w-we p-pummeled t-those s-sluts" Hinata stuttered with a smile as we ran to grab our instruments that littered the classroom.

"Great! You guys rock!" I said as I was adjusting my red and black electric guitar. I grinned evilly. "Let's give them a show they'll never forget!"

We all high fived each other and ran to the theater.

I remembered the threat I told her and smirked. Oh you had it coming Karin…hehehe

* * *

><p><strong>**At the Theater**<strong>

Tenten and Hinata were setting up the projector and video for our "show" as Temari, Ino, and I were setting up the instruments. Temari and Ino were tuning their guitars since Tenten's drumset and Hinata's piano were already set up. I was fixing the mic as well as tuning the guitar. Classmates began filing into the theater excited to see what was going to happen. They were all found it rather enjoyable that the girls beat the living daylights out of Karin and her gang and supported her one hundred percent of the way.

**~Normal POV~**

Once everyone arrived the doors were closed and teachers were guarding every exit. Hinata gave her the thumbs up and went to her piano.

"Hey guys! Now I'm sure many of you have already heard about the incident that happened earlier today…" Sakura said into the microphone. The audience began to snicker except for Karin and her group. "Well, I hope this little presentation will explain why we did that…let's just say that Karin really pushed me to the edge." Sakura looked over at Tenten and she began to bang on her drums. While she was doing that Hinata turned on the video and they all began to come in on their instruments.

Sakura looked out to the audience, locked eyes with Karin and then Sasuke, opened her mouth, and began to sing

**Sakura**:

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<em>

By this point Sakura had stopped looking at Sasuke and was fully immersed in the music. Her head bobbed up and down to the music. As they were playing, video clips from the security cameras in the school began to play on the projector. It's funny that even though everything was recorded on the security cameras, no one ever saw how cruel Karin was. They had security cameras but not many people actually knew about them. Only a few did such as Hinata and Tenten. They had retrieved the clips from the cameras and no one suspected a thing. Currently it was showing Karin and her friends throwing her against a locker and bashing her till she was covered in cuts and bruises. As Sasuke watched he couldn't help but feel guilty…

'She was telling the truth…?' Sasuke thought as he watched in horror everything that happened to Sakura. It seemed as the video went on, the things became worse and worse. The video started with Karin flipping her off in the hallways then progressed to verbal abuse, then physical abuse.

'Oh no…soon the whole school will know what I did!' Karin thought as she gulped and continued to watch.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

As Sakura sang, the pain was so evident in her voice that it made Sasuke's heart hurt with guilt.

_She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge  
><em>

'Heh, finally. The school will see what you really are Karin.' I thought with an evil smirk on my face.

'Now that I think about it…Sakura never actually lied to me before' Sasuke thought as the video reached the scene where Karin and her friends ambushed, abused, gagged, and attacked Sakura. Sakura passed out from the abuse and they left her there after chopping off her hair.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<em>

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

Tenten began hammering away at the drums during her mini instrumental solo as Sakura jumped up and down to the music, gesturing for the audience to join. Her short pink hair was bobbing up and down. The audience immediately joined in and soon the theater became a sea of jumping and dancing adolescent teens. The teachers didn't bother to stop them, in fact, some even joined in the sea of jumping bodies. Sakura gracefully maneuvered herself around the stage with so much energy that it was contagious. Soon the whole audience (with the exception of Karin and her gang of course) was wild and clearly enjoying the show.

_She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge  
><em>

The video was still showing Karin assaulting Sakura. Then it began to show some pictures of Sakura and Gaara at a family reunion. In those pictures you could clearly see their resemblance. Sasuke felt like an idiot.

'Sakura was never the type to lie…' Sasuke thought, feeling guilty and annoyed at himself. The music began to slow down and Sakura's clear, gorgeous voice filled the room.

_I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<em>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa

The music began to speed up and Sakura began dancing around the stage again.

_She's better known  
>For the things that she does<br>On the mattress, whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't<br>Make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge<em>

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are

**All:**

_So much better yea_

**Sakura:**_  
>See you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Sakura, Ino, and Temari strummed the last chords and the music began to die down. Hinata pressed the remote to end the video and Tenten put her drum sticks down. The audience was cheering rapidly and it was nonstop. Sakura grabbed the mike and looked out at the audience.

"We hope you enjoyed our little show!" She screamed sounding slightly breathless. "And I hope you see that my actions were rather justified…if you know what I mean…" She said with a wink. "So long folks! And I'll see you all after my one week suspension!" And with that Sakura jumped off the stage and sprinted towards the door. She kicked it open and ran out of the theater. The entire school seemed dazed and stunned for a minute as they attempted to process what just happened.

The other band members made their escape but stayed just long enough to see the entire student body turn to Karin and her gang. They were flustered and obviously embarrassed.

"Karin…in my office…NOW!" Tsunade shrieked and stormed out of the theater.

Karin struggled as she tried to follow Tsunade to her office.

'I guess when Sakura says not to mess with her…she really means it' Karin thought as she gulped. 'There's really nothing she does better than revenge.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it! And sorry if it was OOC Dx <strong>

**Please review! Reviews make me happy :D If you review I'll give you a cookie!**


	2. Forgive me?

**Hello dear readers! **

**I'm so sorry I've been so inactive on here when it came to publishing stories. However, I've decided to make There's Nothing Sakura does Better than Revenge a two shot due to the many requests from my readers.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and favoriting this story! It means the world to me! Thank you so much! :)**

**I've decided to not make the sequel a song fic...I'm sorry, but I just felt like it wouldn't be as fitting...**

**Please Enjoy! And thank you so much to everyone who urged me to continue this.**

**You all mean so much to me!**

**I would list everyone who urged me to continue this one-shot, but let's get on to the actual story...shall we?**

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran out of the school as fast as possible, trying to catch up with Sakura's disappearing form. His feet pounded against the side walk as he tried to lessen the distance between them.<p>

"Since when was she such a fast runner," He grumbled to himself as he struggled to pick up his pace, "I messed up, I really messed up." She was still so far away and the distance between them kept increasing.

_I was such an awful boyfriend… I can't believe I didn't realize that Sakura was telling the truth the entire time! And I can't believe that I actually listened to that skank, Karin! How annoying. Sakura, please forgive me. _Sasuke thought as he continued to chase the pink haired girl. As time went on, she began cart-wheeling down the sidewalk, reminding him of the carefree and spontaneous attitude that he fell in love with. How she managed to trapeze down the road while still running fast and maintaining a large space between them irritated and confused Sasuke to no end. _Hn…she's so annoying..._He thought with a smile. _But that's why I love her. _

Once she stopped her acrobatic act down the road, the distance between them grew once again. It seemed as though, no matter how hard he tried, she was still so far away from him.

_Urgh…come on!_ He thought to himself, hoping that his mind power would increase his speed. It seemed to work as he was steadily gaining on Sakura. Either that, or Sakura was slowing down.

Sasuke was so focused on speeding up that he didn't realize he finally reached Sakura, who chose the wrong time to stop running and turn around, until it was too late. Both parties weren't able to register what was going on until—CRASH!

"Oof!" A girl's high pitched voice squeaked as Sasuke's body fell on top of hers. After a large amount of shifting and rustling, Sakura finally broke the confused and chaotic silence. "Mm…get off. You're squishing me" A girl's voice whined. Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open to find himself…on top of Sakura. Their legs were intertwined and their faces were so close, that their noses were almost brushing. He could feel himself blush several shades of red as he realized the intimate position they were in. Sakura, who still had her eyes closed, did not realize who was on top. When her "assaulter" made no move to get off her, she began to thrash around.

"Urgh! Get off of me you pervert!" She screamed. It was impossible for her to stand because Sasuke's body kept her trapped against the sidewalk. She slowly opened her eyes when she realized there was no way she could get out. "Ano…Sasuke? What are you doing?" She asked. Rather than freaked or flustered, she was more confused. "Hey…why are you blushing?" She began to giggle, "You kind of look like a tomato." She began to laugh.

"Sakura…" Sasuke groaned, annoyed by her childish behavior. He may be in love with everything about her, but sometimes her childishness and ignorance irritated him. "Can we talk?"

"Hmm…" She responded with her eyes downcast. She seemed to be pondering his request for a moment. Then, with a wicked glint in her eyes she looked up at him. "Can you get off of me first?" Sakura asked, not answering his question.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sure." Sasuke responded, suddenly all flustered again. He quickly stood up and offered his hand to Sakura. "Here," he said with a smirk. Sakura pouted at him but gladly used his proffered hand to assist herself up.

"Thanks," She replied once she stood up. She then proceeded to dust her pants off. Once she finished, she met Sasuke's eyes and, with the wicked glimmer there again, quickly turned around and ran.

"What the—Sakura! Get back here! We need to talk" Sasuke shouted, shocked.

Sakura turned her head slightly, stuck out her tongue, and replied. "If you want to talk, you need to catch me first." She said with a wink and continued to run down the sidewalk with her short pink hair bobbing in the wind. Sasuke, groaning, ran after her. Rain clouds began to form above them, though neither of them noticed.

Several minutes into their chase, he realized that if he wanted to catch her, he would need to run much faster than he was now. So, with a sudden burst of energy, he charged towards her as fast as he could. Once he reached her, he spun her around and slammed her back against a tree. He kept her trapped there with one hand keeping both her arms above her head, and the other planted firmly on her waist. "There," he mumbled, irritated, "Now we can talk"

"Ugh, fine, you caught me," Sakura replied, annoyed with his persistence and the throbbing pain in her back, "What do you want?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Sasuke, eyes hidden beneath his bangs, muttered something unintelligible. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that…care to repeat a little louder?" Sakura snobbishly asked, still annoyed at the fact that he was dating Karin.

"I said, I'm sorry!" Sasuke yelled. "I was a jerk. I can't believe I listened to Karin and treated you so horribly. To be honest, the only reason I decided to go out with her was to spite you. I-I was such an idiot and I'm really sorry. I-I still really love you and I miss you so much." He then proceeded to slam his mouth onto hers, trying to force his tongue into her mouth. When her lips wouldn't budge, he squeezed her wrists tightly, causing her to gasp and enabling himself to shove his tongue into her now open mouth. Sakura, stunned, didn't know how to react. Both were so preoccupied, Sasuke with Sakura's lips and Sakura with her jumbled thoughts, that they didn't realize it had begun to rain.

_Sasuke almost never apologizes…I've only ever seen him this upset when he told me about Itachi and the Uchiha massacre…_Sakura thought to herself, concern for the boy crushing his lips against hers clouding her eyes. _He must really mean it…but, he hurt me so much…_Sakura, confused, began to mumble against Sasuke's lips. "S-Sasuke…?" She stuttered breathlessly against his lips, trying to get his attention. It failed. "S-Sasuke…? P-please…" Sasuke's lips began to travel south, and he began to nibble at her neck. "S-Sasuke…stop it." He still didn't listen. _How rude! _She thought to herself as she tried to prevent herself from moaning in delight. _Stupid body! Stop reacting to his touch! I need to talk to him. _Sakura began to thrash around a bit, trying to get his attention. Sasuke, finally noticing Sakura's actions, stopped kissing her and looked up.

"What?" He mumbled, annoyed at the interruption. The rain was matting down his hair.

"Sasuke," She sighed. "I forgive you for what you did to me, but, as of now, I don't think I'm ready for us to be together. You really hurt me. I can't believe you trusted Karin over me! If you so easily lost faith in me, I'm not sure if we could—" Sakura, seeing Sasuke's fallen face, momentarily lost her train of thought, "Sasuke, I really loved you. But after all the emotional damage you've done to me, I'm not sure I can love you like that right away. It's going to take some time…I still love you, but I don't want to get into a relationship with you just yet. Could we wait a little first, start off as friends again, and see where it takes us?" She asked.

"Sure, I deserve as such. I treated you awfully, Sakura, and I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me," Sasuke murmured against her neck. He slowly let go of her trapped hands and moved that hand to rest on the other side of Sakura's waist.

Sakura, comforting as always, moved her hands to smooth down Sasuke's rain covered hair.

Sasuke, instinctively leaning into her touch, closed his eyes. "I'll always love you, Sakura."

Sakura, touched by his words and the fact that he truly meant he was sorry, could feel her eyes begin to water. She smiled with joy as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

As Sasuke began to fall into a light slumber, Sakura gently kissed his forehead.

And he smiled into her shoulder.

Even if they weren't in a relationship right away, at least he had his favorite girl by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope this enables you to envision an adorable future for Sasuke and Sakura.**

**Sasusaku ftw! :)**

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I adore all of you!**

**~iheartitachiuchiha**


End file.
